


Sweet Cheeks

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dessert & Sweets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Shingo wanted a way for her to forgive him.





	Sweet Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> For Arc-V Rare Pair Week Prompt: Tomorrow

"Haaaaaaa." Shingo groaned as he sunk his body lower from the wall he was leaning against in the mall. That young woman just had to request his presence for this! Okay, he could not blame her after he had held her a prisoner in the tower with his duel with Yuya but was there some other way he could earn her forgiveness for that?

"Aaaaauuuuuggggghhhh why did it have to be this?" Shingo commented. Granted he had bragged about his papa often, and he did bring luxurious treats for lunch. Okay maybe Yuzu had a reason for asking for that yesterday. 

"Shingo." He heard Yuzu finally call him from the side. 

"You're late!" Shingo scolded her as he turned to her only to see her become irritated. 

"You could have asked your driver to pick me up." Yuzu spat back. Shingo flinched. 

'She has me there.' Shingo thought feeling his head heat up. He slowly calmed down as he remembered why he was doing this. He turned his body away from her.

"Shall we begin our trip?" Shingo asked. Yuzu nodded as she stepped beside him to their destination. A cake shop.

"I don't know why you insisted we come. You could have just sent me a link to order birthday boy's cake online." Shingo said. Yuzu turned to him and Shingo could feel her distrust.

"How do I know you won't do something to it?" Yuzu asked. She had him yet again. Shingo's right arm trembled to contain his upcoming rant.

"There is no reason for me to spoil a cake. It's such a precious delicacy to own. No less for a birthday." Shingo grunted under his breath. Yuzu could feel some honesty in his words. She did remember when she had witnessed him eating pie in his secret base. 

"Let's go." Yuzu said as they entered the cake shop. She only had until tomorrow to get Futoshi's cake. She had gotten all of the other festivities prepared along with Shuzou, Yuya and Yoko but they were only missing the cake. She already knew the flavor his parents had asked for but now that Shingo had agreed to pay she didn't have to worry over the expenses. As they looked through all of the cakes Yuzu watched Shingo who looked at them with a discerning eye. Once it was time for him to pay Shingo paid for not only the cakes...

"Here is your order of two slices of Raspberry Cheesecake." The waitress said as she placed them on the table they sat down on. Yuzu had a scowl on her face.

"They're both safe." Shingo informed her as he held his silver spoon and scooped a piece from the one closest to him. What Yuzu didn't expect was a scoop from her own too.

"Hey!" Yuzu wanted to scowl and Shingo ate the spoonful of cake.

"See, perfectly safe." Shingo said. Yuzu begrudgingly grabbed her spoon.

"Don't think this means that I forgive you." Yuzu said as she scooped a piece. Shingo just waved his left arm to the side.

"A treat is a treat. How can I just eat a piece in front of a lady without giving her a piece?" Shingo said. Yuzu was surprised by the consideration.

"You sure are good at acting the gentleman part." Yuzu commented.

"It isn't an act." Shingo informed her. Yuzu was confused but then remembered his father was a politician. No doubt Shingo had to learn some manners to be presentable for when he was with his father.

"I guess even a guy can have some manners." Yuzu said. Shingo let that remark slide. He had already witnessed Yuya's eating habits at lunch and knew he would be messy when eating.

"Do not compare me to your sweetcheeks." Shingo informed her catching Yuzu's attention as she had just taken another bite. Yuzu gulped her bite of the cheesecake before voicing out her question.

"Sweetcheeks?" Yuzu questioned.

"Yuya." Shingo clarified. At that Yuzu blushed.

"Yu- No, we are just friends." Yuzu babbled before she turned firm. Shingo eyed her, confused by her reaction but could see she was flustered over such assumption.

"Does that mean you are available?" Shingo could not help but ask. Yuzu eyed him, her cheeks tinged in red.

"No. I am not dating anyone." Yuzu said. She then pointed her right index finger to him.

"And that includes Mr. Mayor's son." Yuzu said firmly.

"Fair enough." Shingo said. He had no interest in dating Yuzu but was curious on why Yuya was not considered her love interest in her eyes.

'Relationships are complex.' His father had told him. His father would build relationships with strangers seeing it as an asset in the future should he need help. But what did Yuzu see in Yuya? Was growing up together something really special? Was there an asset in it that surpassed his father’s expectations.

“You have been friends with him for a while.” Shingo commented. Yuzu turned to him surprised but nodded.

“We’ve been friends since childhood along with Gogenzaka.” Yuzu said. 

“What is it like?” Shingo questioned. Yuzu looked at him perplexed before she frowned at him in annoyance.

“We don’t hang out every day but when we do we have fun. It’s fun to see each of them happy and seeing how much they have grown.” Yuzu said before she eyed the half-eaten cake. 

“We each struggle with something some days but we will always be there for each other. Because we are friends.” Yuzu expanded.

“Sounds like a lot of work.” Shingo said. 

“It is but seeing them smile again makes it worth it.” Yuzu explained. She remembers how sometimes Yuya and Gogenzaka would fall sick and she and Shuzou would visit them. How Yuya would help train with Gogenzaka sometimes and how Gogenzaka would try to help You Show Duel School in turn. She could still remember how she would visit Yuya to see if he was ok when his dad went missing. The tears that he would try to hide as he would smile them away… It always hurt her heart to see him like that. However he was getting better these past few days. He was gaining more confidence for the Maiami Championship. Shingo felt a bit of understanding from what Yuzu had described. He knew he wanted to make his own friends happy at times and they did help him in the Hospital with framing Yuya. He moved the plastic bag containing the cake in front of her catching her attention.

“Then I hope that boy’s smile will be worth it tomorrow.” Shingo said. Yuzu looked at it before smiling.

“It will.” Yuzu responded in a soft happy tone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a possible scenario since Shingo was found to be missing a while after his Hospital stay but I did it for the prompt. Also this prompt got longer than my Memo App Word Count so I felt like posting it here.


End file.
